


Amor bandido

by cloudnine



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, and kamui is all ???, basically zero flirts with kamui in spanish, completely self indulgent, leon is really protective, leon thinks hes being lewd towards him and fights him, really dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnine/pseuds/cloudnine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero speaks Spanish and Kamui is confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amor bandido

"How was that, Zero?"

The outlaw squints his eye in the darkness to see where the arrow had reached, Kamui standing by his side with the bow on his hand, shoulders slumped as he rubs his eyes. Anticipation filled his body as he awaited his "teacher's" feedback.

"Far enough." Kamui groans in dissapointment; He had hoped was getting better. Some days ago he asked Zero to teach him how to use a bow, something he was never taught how to do in Nohr, but he is convinced if he had lived in Hoshido he would have - deeply believing that learning to use a bow would make him feel more connected to his "true" home. The man obliged, and they spend long nights outside the castle - Zero watching and helping Kamui better his aim. 

He notices how Kamui's eyes close, before they shoot open. Unlike him the prince wasn't used to spending long nights awake. "You're tired, Lord Kamui." His finger traces below his half lidded eyes, the softness of it only making Kamui's eyes shut closer. "Go to sleep and we'll continue tomorrow."

The prince yawns, rubbing his eyes when Zero steps away from him. He should listen to him, being tired won't allow him to focus. "Alright - I'll see you tomorrow, Zero."

The outlaw smiles before he pushes a strand of hair behind his ear, Kamui too sleepy to question him. 

" _Buenas noches, mi amor."_

Kamui blinks but he's too tired to question the man and his words, only nodding and leaving the outlaw. Somehow even if he could not understand those words they made his heart beat faster, something about the pronunciation and the way Zero gazed at him making him curious as to what he told him.

* * *

"Odin?" The mage turns to him at hearing his voice, his face instantly changing into a huge smile.

"Ah, Lord Kamui! What have I done to deserve your presence on this fine morning. Is there anything you need?"

"Not really, I just-" He's always taken back by Odin's eloquent words. "I was curious about something...regarding Zero."

The man raises an eyebrow. "Zero? Did that wretched man do something to you?" He clenched his hand dramatically, only to shake his head later. "Don't tell him that or he'll kill me."

"No, no." Kamui shakes his hands in front of him. "Not at all. Yesterday he told me some words I couldn't understand, and I only now realized it was another language. I didn't know Zero spoke another language."

"Ah yes," Odin says, scratching his eyes. "Even as his partner in crime I do not know much about him, but I believe Lord Leon has mentioned that Zero speaks many languages he learned while he was a thief."

"Really?"

"Apparently so. I'm sure Lord Leon would be best to ask about this." He smiles. "But since you're here Lord Kamui, would you like to hear the names I came up with for the new weapons that arrived?"

"Ah, no thanks, Odin." He gives him a sheepish smile. "I'll have to refuse. Thanks for the offer anyways."

Odin looks disappointed and rejected but Kamui leaves him without remorse to find his brother. He was too curious about Zero, too entranced by his words that he needed to get some information or else he wouldn't be able to concentrate fully that day. 

He finds his brother organizing some books in his cramped council room, knocking on the already open door to let him know he was there. 

"Kamui? What is it?" He asks quizzically, motioning him with his hand to enter. Stepping inside he sits in one of the worn down chairs as he finds the best way to ask him about this, hand on his chin in thought. 

"Brother, it's not a serious matter - really. I was with Zero yesterday and he spoke to me some words I had never heard of. Odin told me that he spoke other languages, and that you had more information regarding this."

Leon hums as he places a book on the shelf before he turns to Kamui with a knowing smile. "Yes, next to him I'm the person that most knows about this. But tell me," He taps his finger on the table. "Why not just ask the man himself?"

Kamui had expected this but he still feels his face flush at the question. "W-well, I thought it would be strange to ask him - but you are correct that I should just find him and ask him himself."

His brother seems to notice his tense posture as he picks up another large book. "He came to me speaking words I had never heard of. Of course - this being me, I took it upon myself to teach him our language while at the same time I learned of his. Father wasn't pleased at seeing me trying to learn a 'barbaric' language." Kamui listens closely, Leon noticing how interested he seemed. "Servants alike saw Zero as a savage ignorant since he couldn't communicate with anyone in the first few months he was in my care. I seemed to be the only who noticed from the first time he spoke that he didn't just speak one language, but multiple. It was astounding to me, the idea of someone knowing more than one language was nothing I was ever taught about in my teachings. The advantage he as well as I could gain from this was immense - and truly, even considering how people might see Zero, I never regret having taken him in."

He turns to his brother, a coy smile on his face at seeing the older prince with his mouth open in astonishment. As he places another book Kamui finally regains his senses. "That's amazing! I never knew about this."

"It's not a topic well taken around the castle, but since this is just between you and me..." Kamui grins in anticipation at Leon's wink. He takes it as a cue to continue asking.

"So you learned from Zero his languages? Do you still occasionally speak with him in them?"

"With the help of many books and him, I did eventually learn some of them. The most fluent one I know of is the one Zero spoke the most in. Father prohibited me from speaking to him in this language since he feared we might be making plans behind his back. It was a short lived dream, but it was fun to speak with him while everyone looked at us without understanding."

"Wow..." Kamui sighs, deep in thought. What a shame that Father prohibited them from speaking it, the words Zero told him seemed so beautiful; or was it the effect of being tired? If he remembered how he pronounced it he would love to ask Leon what he said. "Do you mind telling me something in that one language? I understand if you refuse for fear of anyone catching you speaking it."

Leon sighs and Kamui notices the disappointed gaze he has as he flicks through the pages in a book. "It's been so long; Zero is already fluent in our language which means there was no reason to speak in anything other than that - especially when Father was so harsh against me learning it." He notices how Leon's eyes suddenly open, turning to him with knit eyebrows.

"You said Zero said some words to you? I do hope he isn't using it to mess with people. I warned him long ago but I'll have to warn him again, it seems."

Kamui is also curious about this now. If they were prohibited from speaking it, why did Zero speak to him so casually in it yesterday? They were alone and it was night, with no one around; But still, it seemed risky. Then again, this  _was_  Zero, he thinks with a smile. He enjoyed the risk, the danger. It was part of who he was.

He thanks and leaves his brother to his task, eager to find the outlaw. 

When he finds Zero practicing his archery he can't help the excited smile that appears on his face as he watches from afar. This being Zero he notices someone staring at him - his blue eye meeting his, a noticeable smirk as he lowers his bow.

"Lord Kamui, come to continue our practice from yesterday?"

"A-ah, actually..." He walks over to him, fidgeting with his hands. Zero seems to notice how nervous he seems, turning his head to the side in curiosity. Kamui wouldn't doubt the man knew what he was going to ask him about. "Yesterday you...whispered some words into my ear. Words I couldn't comprehend. I spoke to Odin and Leon and they told me you're multilingual." 

Kamui feels a shiver down his spine as Zero stares at him, eye squinted. Lips turn upwards once again as places a hand on his hip. "Yes, I learned a couple of languages in my life as a thief - it was the best way to ensure my survival while I switched teams, but the one I spoke to you is the one I first learned as a boy. The one my despicable mother taught me before she abandoned me."

Ah,  _that_  look. He takes in Kamui's innocent and curious eyes and engraves the sweet memory into his mind. Not even Elise made such cute expressions. "Really? I didn't know people in Nohr spoke any other languages."

Cleaning some sweat from his brow he walks closer to Kamui. "Not royalty, but there are quite a few ones since it's the best way to communicate and hide all the vile things done there. And Nohr is full of different cultures, even the slums have a rich history and identity, no matter how much royals try to deny it." 

Kamui's eyes opened wide at hearing Zero speak so bluntly about royalty, while in the presence of one - something that only ever escaped him when he was irritated. "Interesting, and tragic at the same time. It would be amazing if we could all learn the languages in Nohr to understand each other better."

"Yes," He smile softly, loving how gallant the prince always was. He places the arrow inside his quiver as he tugs the bow over his shoulder. "How about we begin this new world order right now, would you like listen to more words; Shall I teach you a bit of my native language?"

Kamui's eyes lit up and Zero feels his eyes soften, his desire to insult and ridicule disappearing everytime he spoke to the man. "Yes!" The dark prince says so excitedly it makes Zero chuckle. "I would love to know what it was that you told me yesterday."

Now that they're close to each other, Kamui looking at him with joyful and enticing eyes, Zero takes one of his hands, his thumb stroking his palm in soft circles. Kamui's eyebrows instantly furrow.

_"Te llame 'mi amor', ya que es la verdad que te amo. Te he amado desde que aprendí a confiar en ti, mi príncipe. Nunca imagine que podría."_

He feels in his hand how warm Kamui is, and how tense he turned by his words. Kamui's heart pounds loudly, even without understanding anything he told him - but the way Zero gazed at him, how he pronounced and rolled those words off his tongue made him melt.

"...What?" He asks genuinely with flushed cheeks, Zero placing his other hand on his mouth as he hid his silent laughter. He seems to take Kamui's expression as a sign to continue as he leans down and places a kiss on his knuckles, Kamui's eyes wide open. 

" _Me gustaría ver tu linda cara enfadarse hacia mí, juntar tus labios con los míos. Me encantaría, y fuera un gran honor, que me dejaras hacerte el amor toda la noche..."_

Kamui seems to realize the pattern, a sound that Zero seems to repeat as they hold hands. " _A...mor_? What is that? You say it a lot."

"You have keen ears, Lord Kamui." He wonders if it's because of his dragon blood. "But..." He lets go of Kamui's hand, closing his eye as he inhales a deep breath. "You'll have to figure it out yourself."

He laughs at how betrayed and defeated Kamui seems, his pink lips turning into a pout. How Zero wishes he could live up to his words...

"You're not going to tell me? You said you would teach me."

"It's much more amusing to see your confused expression." Amusing, yes - but he truly did enjoy how flustered Kamui looked. He could tell the man the most vulgar barbarities he would enjoy doing to him and Kamui would stay unperturbed and unknowing. 

"I see now why Father prohibited you and Leon from speaking it..." He mutters as he crosses his arms, clearly disappointed. 

" _Perdona, querido._ " He tells Kamui, the prince's eyebrows turned downwards in mild annoyance. "Alright, I'll stop for today. I'm sure you'll eventually learn what I have told you..."

Kamui seems to take the implication, his annoyance disappearing.

"Even if you ask Leon you won't be able to express in words what I told you."

"Zero." He exclaims, hands balled up into fists - knowing full well it was the truth. "I can at least...attempt to, since you won't help me like you promised." It didn't hurt to try, he at least knew of one word and that would be enough for him to understand. Maybe.

"Then ask your brother." Crossing his arms, he motions his head towards the castle. "When you learn enough come speak to me."

He watches as Kamui takes the bait, fuming with noticeable anger as he turns on his heels and walks to the castle without a a glance back. 

"Leon!" He shouts when he finds his sibling, grabbing onto his arm. He answers with a quirk of his brow. "Again, Kamui? No need to shout."

"I need to know what ' _Ah-mour_ ' means!" He exclaims, ignoring his brother's remark. The blonde's head turns before a sudden realization hits his face, seeming to remember their conversation that morning. Kamui watches as his brother pinches the bridge of his nose. "Zero told you that?"

"Y-yes," He whispers, wondering why Leon was suddenly so stiff. "Is it a bad word?"

Leon shakes his head quickly. "No, not at all. It's just...coming from Zero I can only hope for the worst."

"Huh? Hey, wait! Leon!" Kamui follows his brother as he makes his way outside were Zero still practiced. 

Kamui watches from the sidelines as Leon walks up to Zero, the outlaw bowing his head to his lord. "Lord Leon, is there something you need?"

" _¿Que le dijiste a mi hermano?_ " Kamui's eyes lit up at hearing his brother speak in that language. It sounded so different from Zero, his pronunciation seemed less natural and more stiffer, which made sense seeing as he hadn't spoke it in years. 

" _Nada extraño. ¿Te pregunto sobre lo que le dije?_ "

" _Obviamente. Zero, dime ahora o no dejare que hables con el otra vez."_ Kamui's not sure but Leon's words seem harsh and menacing, like he was scolding the man. 

Zero gives a sigh, apparently resigning himself to Leon. " _Perdóname. No me gustaría que me quitaras ese privilegio._ " He sees Zero smirk. " _Solo le dije palabras lindas, que lo amo - y que quiero hacerle el amor toda la noche._ "

" _¿Que?_ " Kamui jumps at Leon's sudden screech, pointing a finger at Zero. " _Insolente...y me lo dices con esa cara fresca._ "

After a while of Kamui watching Leon shout at Zero in irritation, Zero only shrugging and laughing - Leon smiles.

" _No has cambiado para nada, Zero._ " Leon tells him as he sighs, but the smile was still present on his face.

" _Se siente bien poder expresarme en mi lenguaje natal. Me recuerda a cuando éramos joven._ " Zero tells him, a relaxed expression on his usually smug face. 

" _Oye, todavía soy joven. Mira_ , t _e voy a dejar - pero si te escucho decirle a Kamui alguna vulgaridad se acabó, ¿entendido?_ "

When Kamui hears his name being mentioned his ears perk. Zero nods and turns his head to Kamui, knowing he was watching them. 

" _Si te diría que amo a tu hermano, ¿qué harías?_ " There's a noticeable melancholy in the way Zero whispers these words, the mood of the conversation changing.

There's a cold wind that passes through Leon and Zero as they stare at each other in silence. Leon sighs, pushing some bangs to the side. " _Nada. Si él te ama igualmente, no haría nada. Eso es si no lo acosas."_

Zero laughs. " _Nunca quisiera hacer eso. Solo quería tu bendición para nuestra boda._ "

Kamui's eyes go wide as Leon steps on Zero's foot, the man completely unperturbed by it.

"Do what you want." Finally, something he could understand. "I have work to get back to." 

He passes by Kamui, glancing at him with a scowl before he leaves. Even if he doesn't know what they spoke about, it obviously left Leon exasperated.

"Lord Kamui." He notices the quirk on Zero's lips, while he was still clearly confused about everything. 

"Leon didn't tell me what...whatever you always tell me meant. Not knowing is killing me."

"So dramatic." He tells him when he's close, watching Kamui idly. "Isn't it obvious by now?"

"No..." He scratches his arm. Zero sighs, clenching the bow tightly. 

"Someday you'll know..."

But for now, he wanted to enjoy himself with the beautiful, clueless, flustered Kamui.

**Author's Note:**

> translations for those who want/need them:
> 
> Buenas noches, mi amor - Good night, my love.
> 
> Te llame 'mi amor', ya que es la verdad que te amo. Te he amado desde que aprendí a confiar en ti, mi príncipe. Nunca imagine que podría. - I called you 'my love', since it's true that I love you. I have loved you since I learned to trust you, my prince. I never imagined I would.
> 
> Me gustaría ver tu linda cara enfadarse hacia mí, juntar tus labios con los míos. Me encantaría, y fuera un gran honor, que me dejaras hacerte el amor toda la noche... - I would like to see your pretty face get angry towards me, unite your lips with mine. I would love, and it would be a great honor, if you would let me make love to you throughout the night...
> 
> Perdona, querido.- Apologies, dear. 
> 
> ¿Que le dijiste a mi hermano? - What did you tell my brother?
> 
> Nada extraño. ¿Te pregunto sobre lo que le dije? - Nothing strange. Did he ask about what I told him?
> 
> Obviamente. Zero, dime ahora o no dejare que hables con el otra vez. - Obviously. Zero, tell me now or I won't let you speak with Kamui again.
> 
> Perdóname. No me gustaría que me quitaras ese privilegio. Solo le dije palabras lindas, que lo amo - y que quiero hacerle el amor toda la noche. - Apologies. I wouldn't like it if you took that privilege from me. I just told him pretty words, that I love him and that I want to make love to him throughout the night. 
> 
> ¿Que? - What?
> 
> Insolente...y me lo dices con esa cara fresca. - Insolent...and you tell me that with such a relaxed expression. (Not really this but it's the closest)
> 
> No has cambiado para nada, Zero. - You haven't changed a bit, Zero.
> 
> Se siente bien poder expresarme en mi lenguaje natal. Me recuerda a cuando éramos joven. - It feels nice being able to express myself in my native language. It reminds me of when we were young.
> 
> Oye, todavía soy joven. Mira, te voy a dejar - pero si te escucho decirle a Kamui alguna vulgaridad se acabó, ¿entendido? - Hey, I'm still young. Look, I'll let you - but if I hear you tell Kamui something vulgar it's over, understood? 
> 
> Si te diría que amo a tu hermano, ¿qué harías? - If I told you I love your brother, what would you do?
> 
> Nada. Si él te ama igualmente, no haría nada. Eso es si no lo acosas. - Nothing. If he loves you equally, I wouldn't do anything. That is if you don't harass him.
> 
> Nunca quisiera hacer eso. Solo quería tu bendición para nuestra boda. - I never would want to do that. I just wanted your blessings for our wedding.
> 
> Title roughly means "Love Bandit"


End file.
